The present invention relates to a method for providing wireless communications, more particularly, to a method for providing telematics communications, which allows the phone number of a driver's mobile terminal or terminals and that of vehicle telematics device to be switchable with a single network in common.
Telematics provides a vehicle with various services including the service of providing audio contents or video contents by decoding audio signals or video signals stored in various media such as cassette tape, CD, DVD or the like, the service of providing traffic information such as path guidance for the destination which is set during driving, and the service of providing the information of a vehicle to the telematics information center when an accident occurs.
For such telematics communication, conventionally, a driver should subscribe to a mobile communication network service for a telematics device as well as a mobile communication network service for a mobile terminal or terminals of his/her own, which would increase mobile communication service fees.
The above information disclosed in the Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.